pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Wooyari
Wooyari is an Uberhero introduced Patapon 3. He is a Chigyobi Yaripon. Wooyari is a completely new take on Yaripon. Unlike other Yaripons, which throw spears from a distance. Wooyari gets up to the enemies and swings or stabs at them. Wooyari is very vunerable at close-range so have him with high defense, attack, critical, and resistance. Wooyari is level 9 when he is unlocked. Wooyari is unlocked when you level your Yarida and Piekron to level 9. Equipment Wooyari can use: *Spears from unlocking. *Pikes from level 11. *Halberds from level 15. Hero Mode Flamespin: His hero mode involves him spinning his spear at a high speed to create rings of fire to inflict damage. During this, arrows that hit the fire reflect back. This hero mode will set fire to grass. Activate with PonChaka~PonPon Class Skills 'Wooyari's Class Skills' Two Strike All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever will consist of two attacks: a downward swing then a thrust. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Three Strike. Three Strike Superior skill to Two Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever will consist of three attacks: a downward swing then a thrust then another swing. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Four Strike. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Two Strike. Four Strike Superior skill to Three Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever will consist of four attacks: two swings and two thrusts. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Five Strike. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Three Strike. Five Strike Superior skill to Four Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever will consist of five attacks: two swings and three thrusts. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Six Strike. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Four Strike. Six Strike Superior skill to Five Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever will consist of six attacks: two swings and four thrusts. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Five Strike. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus which is a +50% boost to attack power. Set Skills Fish in Pond Power-up when it's raining! Also, resistance to all status effects boosted. This means you will have stronger attacks on the enemy. Big Fish in Pond Huge power-up when it's raining! Also, resistance to all status effects boosted. Pike Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. Fearless Fish Unlocked at Level 32 Uoyari.png Uoyari 2.png Mwcbr741561xpq5w2M2xSw7J9NPm8274.jpg BEH4q86yh24372L9j2GiW1u934HA97mX.jpg Trivia *Wooyari's Flame spin becomes an "Ice spin" when equipped with an Ice Pike or an Ice Lance. Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:New units Category:Needs Help Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Yaripon Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero